Yuki Felton
Quotes "We aint playing pranks, we are eradicating competition." "Oh by the Great Rhama Lhama Ding Dong!" "That doesn't look very tasty yanno?" - Yuki commenting on an 'Apple' mobile phone. "My hat is WHAT? Listen, this is a real original Smooge and Wessen Safari Hat for the fashion-conscious explorer! Hand made." "Herr schmeiss Hirn vom Himmel goddamichnochmal." -''Yuki likes to switch to German for cussing.'' Public Information ((Contrary to what people may be used to in other RP's there is a Metagaming exception for Yuki in MMSL: Granted that every character could be considered attending the school even if the players ain't around all information hovering above Yuki's head is considered well known to everyone. Her house, name and possible other information that might be added. There are simply some things you know about your fellow students. Some other things might be known, use common sense. In doubt an IM could be used to verify.)) -Yuki comes from a very traditional family. ((The type of people you could see in Diagon Alley in the movies. Including dresscode you know.)) -Yuki tents to keep her pet Gobber under her hat during colder days -She is fascinated about everything living and about those that end the former the most. Magical Creatures must surely be some of her better subjects. Background Story: Yuki, the lil redhead, the one and only child of her oh so beloved and loving parents-Alexander and Cassandra Felton: Magicians, globetrotter, diplomats- negotiators for the International Confederation of Wizards. While the family indeed has a manor back in the UK, the life of diplomats demands them to travel, to move, and move often. Thus while being British in nationality she was born in the Carribean, in Mayaguana. Yuki has seen her "home" only for a few days a year, when they where back for Christmas with granny. Africa, Southern America, Japan-with so many moves she couldn't really make friends anywhere. But on the upside her parents tended well for her- or rest assured - payed someone who would do so. Both being gifted with magic as well she enjoyed the comfort of a magical enhanced household. From the occasional self stirring mugs to her nanny and up to Matty, Tomoe and Blick - their house elves. Most of the time, though sometimes living in a muggle village had forced them to hide all but the most necessary magic. Which, much to Yuki's liking, got exchanged for the ability to use a TV. Although her dad restricted the shows to a few nature documentations... Life could indeed be far worse. Not a sad childhood, not by far. Yuki grew up just a hours ride to some of the most beautiful places ever, and while some may watch elephants in the zoo she had her lessons in biology in the savanna, photographing lions just an arms length away. She had a special kink for predators and loved to watch them hunt- and enjoy their hard and dirty "work" afterwards. The way how one life ends to feed several other, how an end fueled the being, somehow fascinated her. During an expedition through the Bolivian jungle in search for the old wisdom of the Inca she found her greatest treasure. A tiny toad was bold enough to jump her. A poisonous one. And while only eating it would be deadly, this was what fascinated her most. It was as if her new found companion was defying death with this little trick... Learning to swim in the Amazons, snowboard lessons including a broomride to some of the highest mountains in the world - Yuki learned not only from the books. Although the Mount Everest was off limits- too many camera-wielding muggles. Rumor has it some of them where even able to spot a Yeti without getting their memory wiped! A broomflying girl with a snowboard on her back? No way! Limitations like these let Yuki's view upon muggles be quite split. The could be fun, but...spoilsports also. Alex and Cassandra knew there would be the day to either settle down or- send her away. They knew from the moment of her birth, and Yuki has shown signs of magic very early on. The occasional tiny outburst, a blown up cake here, an inherit shield there...She was also quite skilled with the broom- a skill especially her dad insisted on learning as early as possible. For obvious reasons given that their wandering household was more than once within the territory of a dragon - or worse. One day the tiny spoiled princess would have to learn just a tiny bit more than those private teachers could tell. Her grandmother offered to take her with her, or to use some old contacts to enroll her in some...prestigious school, one where "she would really learn what she needs, and not be hindered in any way". The old lady, a witch of the Black Forest Coven of partially Russian, partially German origin had her own views upon the high arcane arts, which she herself did learn at Drumstrang. She missed no occasion to teach Yuki in her ways, and views. Their family especially in this direction was old, very old, ancient even, and could be traced back to the time of Otto the Great, founder of the holy roman empire, to the Saxons and beyond- partially even back to the Celtics. Ever since they where skilled in the arcane arts. Druids, witches, wizards! A long lasting tradition finding its climax in this girl. Though Yuki- much to her grandmothers disdain- cared as much about blood purity as her dad - "Uhm..yea, i am, so what?". After all she did not have much contact to any non purebloods to actually make any difference. Her parents meet at school, at Hogwarts. And while they would wish for such an education for her child as well, it-hurt. But after they heard that Hogwarts had been rebuild they pulled a few strings, called a few mates here and there and succeeded to enroll her. Right away. There she was, the little spoiled princess, ripped out of her tiny kingdom. A bookworm with a love to scurry through pages under the blue sky with the sun being her light. With a serious deficit in social skills. A friend of nature, friendly too, but non the less ambitious. She is used to a household full of servants and especially her granny made it clear that- the world is hers. Well, within the limits of sanity at least. Yuki in Hogwarts on her own- the ever watching parents just an owl away, watching her marks as if this is the only thing that defines their heir. With a smile, a bit of sarcasm even Yuki noticed the house she was send to. Slytherin. And with a silent whisper "take THIS dad" she happily strolled into the right corner, well knowing her Gryffindor dad would surely not be very amused, judging by all those stories... Pureborn Witch- Yuki and the Muggle World Yuki has been born into the wizarding world. A native. Contact with muggle has been very limited at best, and non existent at most.While shoe does indeed know what a TV is and even how to use it- a cellphone would already exceed her capabilities by far. To her the muggle world must be as exciting as the wizarding world would be for a muggle. Interesting, confusing, but not necessarily something you would want to life in. To Yuki it is simply incomprehensible how they could survive without any magic. And she might even still believe that they will steal her soul should she ever expose herself as a witch to them. Attire - Fancy is just a point of view Being a native to the wizarding world Yuki is also more used to their type of clothing. 'Fancy' dresses, robes, cloaks- to her that is indeed every day attire and she can often be seen wearing those for casual clothes. Jeans, T-shirts or sport shoes are exotic to Yuki and synthetic fabrics even completely unknown. The Feltons are members of the upper class. With a long heritage. Which does however merely consist of titles and influence rather than money. It is more her parents occupation that does indeed grant a steady yet limited stream of galleons. Thus while her attire would be comparably extremely "fancy" to most mugggles, it is 'just' quality clothing for a witch. Most of her clothes are tailored to her, however not necessarily by the most renown designers. As a muggle think of someone who does indeed buy her clothes at boutiques and not Woolworths, but does also only posses like one or two sets of renown designer clothes for very special occasions. Enough to possibly induce jealousy, yet not a Malfoy-ish 'rubbing it in your face every second' type of rich. Yuki can also be seen wearing jewelry, though again gold and diamonds would be spared for very special occasions (and likely not stored in Hogwarts at all) with her pick usually being silver and half-gems. Her most priced possessions by sentimental value then are her hats. Of which some may now indeed be made by some of the most renown hat makers in the wizarding world- only known to people with a kink in hats however. She does not pick by price though. Each hat is connected to some fond memories. Like her (actually muggle made) Safari Helmet she got in the Bolivian jungle, or the British dragon leather top hat she got from a renown designer before heading to Nepal - renown for quality expedition gear and not for outfitting celebrities. To her however she would always prefer this hat over even one worn by a queen. Family and Heritage Yuki is a Pureblood. She is however the daughter of a Half Blood and a Pureblood, kind of the weakest form of Pureblood. Both families of her parents though do have a long lasting tradition of witches and wizards, with her maternal line being traceable for well over a thousand years. Nobility: Lady Felton? Gräfin von Prohns? Her heritage and the question of her status as a noble is...complicated, as complicated as European nobility. Long story short: Yuki is a commoner. With noble descent and usually addressed as such, but with no right to claim being addressed. Her maternal line is actually "quite decently noble", high up even, of Prussian/Saxonian origin. Her mother did then forfeit titles and heritage with her marriage to a Pureblood-Commoner. Yuki now is the last heir of that line due to her uncle, her mothers brother and former heir, being killed without a heir. Even though titles and nobility are by the standards of her families origin primarily inherited paternally. A "backup" heir. However-Yuki is a girl. And now it gets complicated... By patriarchal heritage rights she does not inherit any titles nor the name. Already thanks to her mother forfeiting this by marrying. But at the same time Yuki is indeed the last heir. Her Grandmother allowed her father to use the family crest when he got knighted for his service for the confederation of wizards. Surely not because she loves her son in law this much, but this did then pass the crest to her daughter and granddaughter as well, even though under his name, Felton. This combination allows Yuki to use it as well, and strange enough- all crests, her Grandmothers, her mothers, her fathers and hers herself look different. Her father "married into" the family line and as such his crest is bare anything - just like a commoners. Yuki's mothers crest holds a tiny few decorative feathers due to her passing the heritage line onward with Yuki's being the second most "frilly", or advanced, due to her status as being kind of the parking lot for the family heritage. While she does currently not inherit the title herself due to being female, should she ever give birth to a son this one would immediately become the heir to her deceased maternal grandfather. The only way for her father to inherit this title would be if her Grandmother would resign or die before Yuki has a son (or brother), and even then he would have to forfeit his beloved knightship and also change his name. And the relation between Yuki's father and his mother in law is...troubled at best. Usually it would be common for her grandfather to give Yuki a courtesy title at birth. But- he did not life to meet her, and her Grandmother- well, German nobility rights are very strictly patriarchal, she may not do so. This leaves Yuki with all rights to use a family crest that would depict her of a status comparable to a countess- without de facto being a noble at all in the first place. Yuki is - by law - a commoner. At public events it is at the hosts leisure and up to their generosity how to announce her, and she is usually introduced as "(Young) Lady Felton". A title she may not legally claim before the age of 14, and even then she would need a "sponsor". But granted, the real reason why she does not have any title is that her grandfather died. An Auror. In the second wizarding war, killed in action. Who would not assume a hero like him would have followed customs and just go on as if he had- in his honor? And this is the short version, without going into detail about courtesy titles, de facto nobility, inheritable nobility and "acting" titles and more differences between European regions, let alone the rule of the youngest male heir and (...) Life out of Hogwarts Yuki is still her parents daughter. Of course she does not need to get a job during vacation time. Her occupation would still be- a globetrotter. Yuki does take every opportunity to escape the castle. And her parents invite her to, noting that hands on experience in exotic cultures and visiting even the most remote regions may very well supplement the education. Not to mention that their occupation does indeed allow and partially even support "bring your child to job" days. Negotiating with some official who then again shows they are a human with family - of course! A BBQ with the ambassador, a day on the beach with the family of the Chinese colleague... And Yuki can watch and learn. Thus she often spends her holidays and even every weekend she can abroad. From short trips to the volcanoes of Iceland to accompanying her parents on public receptions. Abilities: Yuki is bilingual in English and German, although she also expresses an ability to understand the third language spoken at home - Russian - to some degree without actively speaking it herself. Additionally she was taught Latin (which she hates up to today) and picked up a few words from the local tongues of some of the places she has been at, the later however by far not enough to have a chat in these tongues. Yuki got broom riding instructions very early on and even at her young age could already be considered a very experienced pilot. It is also her main form of travel during holidays given that Apparition usually wouldn't (safely) work. Let alone that she herself does not have a license yet. also: Yuki loves flying! Yuki is very near-sighted. She wears an obviously strong set of glasses. Fancy, but nearly a set of magnifiers. Category:Slytherins Category:Students